Equestria  The video game
by OmegaHouse
Summary: Oneshot. After 73 long years, Twilight Sparkle has finally passed away, her friendly Fluttershy the only one at her bedside. However, life has taken a strange turn for Twilight now, and how will she react to this new change in perspective?


AN: This… I am sure is quite possibly the strangest idea I've ever had and possibly the strangest I'll ever have. I'm no 'brony' nor am I a hater. I just saw my niche and I decided to write a one-shot for it. Feel free to use the idea for your own fanfiction, or just plain adopt it off me (PM me if you're going do that. I don't want to be left in the dark, :P)

Please forgive me for any OOC'ness. As I said earlier, I'm not a brony and I've only watch 1 episode and read quite a bit of fanfiction/the wiki (I was wondering what all the hype was about.) Please, also forgive me for the way that the game over & score come across as similar to the Naruto ones I've read before – They're what gave me inspiration.

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle lay there in the hospital, her friend Fluttershy next to her. Both of them had wrinkles along their faces and their once luminescent coats and manes had a dull sheen to them. However, neither of them had their personality changed like their bodies had… <em>too<em> much. You could only be around Pinkie Pie for a while before it starts to change you. After thinking this, Twilight remarked silently one of the things she said when she first arrived at Ponyville, 'All the ponies in this town are _crazy_!'

Twilight laughed quietly, her voice slightly hoarse from her age and slightly from disuse. She looked at Fluttershy and smiled slightly. Her friend, tears in the corners of her eyes, smiled sorrowfully. Seeing this, Twilight reached out with her hoof, brushing the tears that were threatening to spill away and spoke to her. "Don't worry, Fluttershy. I'll see you later." Fluttershy nodded slowly, but ultimately knew that it wasn't true. Twilight knew this too, and leaned back into the bed, the drone of the medical machines beeping in the background the only thing remaining, until, along with Fluttershy's crying, the machines flat lined.

* * *

><p>Twilight's eyes snapped open. Looking around at the great expanse of darkness, Twilight felt a sense of wonderment. She looked down and gasped. She was young again, just as young as she was when she first arrived in Ponyville. 'This… Is-'. Her thoughts were stopped by a loud, booming voice saying "Game Over."<p>

Looking back up in front of her, she saw the exact same words she had heard earlier. The darkness was no longer the only thing, as 3 other doors had appeared at the exact same moment as the Game Over had appeared. One had 'Options', one had 'New Game' and the final door had the words 'Load Save' above it. Twilight was confused, 'What the hay is this? It almost looks like one of those games Spike used to play.'

**Score**

**Lived to 73 years – 730 points**

**Learned basic magic – 25 points**

**Enrolled in 'Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns' – 50 points**

**Hatched dragon egg – 50 points**

**Became Celestia's protégé – 100 points**

**Gained cutie mark 'Magic' – 100 points**

**Studied 'magic of friendship' – 25 points**

**Made friends – 150 points**

**Activated Elements of Harmony – 200 points**

**Defeated Nightmare Moon – 250 points**

**Defeated Discord – 500 points**

**Subtotal – 1980 points**

Twilight stared, her right eye twitching. 'Did this just-' She was interrupted by more text appearing.

**Lost Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Rarity – -400**

**Lost control of magic – -100**

**Died a virgin – No points lost, just respect.**

**Failed to find the truth behind magic – -150**

**Failed to find the truth behind the 'magic of friendship' – -250**

**Total – 1080**

Twilight's whole body twitched at the virgin remark, she'd been too busy studying magic.

**Karma – Good**

**Rating – For a first try, it was a good run.**

**Avatar Unlocked – Positive Score – Standard Twilight Sparkle**

**Avatar Unlocked – Over 1000 Score – Improved Twilight Sparkle**

**Avatar Unlocked – Elements of Harmony! – Harmonic Twilight Sparkle**

**Avatar Unlocked – Defeated Nightmare Moon – Nightmare Twilight**

**Avatar Unlocked – Defeated Discord – Disharmonic Twilight Sparkle**

**Avatar Unlocked – Good Karma – Good Twilight**

Twilight was still, contemplating the meaning of all this. "Just what the hay _is_ this?" She spoke aloud for the first time in the black space. Walking forwards, she pushed open the door with 'New Game' over it and pushed her head through the gap. "Confound it."

All along the room, in rows and rows, were statues all vaguely similar to Twilight. Most were greyed out, but some were moving on their own little platform. There was one with a crown; there was one with a party hat on her head; there was even one which looked like an Alicorn! This statue caused Twilight's eyes to bug out. Looking to the side of the room, she saw a button. Once she walked up to it, she saw the words 'Bring available Avatars to the front.'

Shrugging, Twilight pushed the button in and with a flash of light, 6 statues- 'Avatars,' Twilight amended, took the places of one's which had been greyed out. Walking along the line, she gazed at each of the Avatars and began listen their appearances in her head. 'Standard Twilight looks just like me; Improved has a slightly longer and sharper horn and her mane was slightly shorter; Harmonic seems at peace, and her mane is a golden colour; Nightmare Twilight-' Twilight shivered, '-Was a dark blue, just like Nightmare Moon had been, and her horn was longer than her Improved version's was; Disharmonic Twilight had an amused look in her eyes, just like Pinkie Pie's and Good Twilight just had a lighter coloured coat and mane, with her eyes sparkling with happiness.'

Looking down at 'Good Twilight', Twilight saw a plaque on the bottom of the pillar. Moving her head closer, Twilight slowly read what it said. She blinked. Once. Twice. A third time. Screaming out in frustration, unable to explain where she was and what she was looking at as she walked forwards, Twilight stumbled slightly and her hoof brushed against the Avatar of 'Improved Twilight', unknowingly beginning her new adventure in Equestria.


End file.
